


Fluff-Stuff (Irondad and Spiderson)

by Diligent_Pancake



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tony Stark - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diligent_Pancake/pseuds/Diligent_Pancake
Summary: While I'm actively ignoring the cannon MCU (you know what you did... lookin' at you, Endgame) I have created multiple one-shots of one of my favorite ships: Irondad and spiderson.(NO STARKER)





	1. A very short fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all, feel free to send me prompts and constructive criticisms, I love hearing from people! :)

It had been a long, exhausting day it the shop. Tony Stark had been tinkering since 3 in the morning, a feat in which a certain someone would not appreciate. Metallica blared as he scrubbed at his eyes with his thumb before glancing up at the door. Speak of the devil. Or angel, if you asked those who knew him. 

As Peter walked in, Tony quickly turned down the volume.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?"

“I’m hungry, want anything?”

“Hey hungry, I’m Dad," Tony responded instantly. Wait, what? Tony sighed internally before standing up and walking past Peter, not bothering to look at his shocked expression. “...Yeah. I’ll go grab us something.”

What could he say? It was bound to happen eventually.


	2. Actually, I lied. Here's some (comical) angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The short one-shots are going to get longer in the future, I promise! I just don't have a lot of time with finals coming up. See ya!

Well, this was a turn of events. Peter had not expected to be stabbed, nor did he expect it to hurt so much. After chasing a common thief down an alleyway, he had considered it a good idea at the time to confront the criminal. But, the man had pulled a knife out and managed to get a good jab into him before running away. So Peter had slid down the stone wall plugging the wound the best he could and did the only thing that came into his mind: Call Tony.

He didn't pick up the first few seconds, but Peter seemed unable to panic. Finally Tony picked up the phone and Peter could hear Ac/Dc playing in the background. 

He must be in his workshop, then.

“What’s up, kiddo?”

Peter took several shallow breaths before speaking. “I’m sitting in a pool of blood”

“What?...is it… your blood?”

“Yes, I think so”

"Do you know where the blood is coming from?"

“Probably the stab wound.”

“Have you been stabbed?”

“Oh yeah, definitely.”

In his defense, shock is a hell of a drug.


	3. Knife to meet you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter than I wanted/ expected, so I might edit later. but, that being said, Hope you enjoy!

He wasn’t even caught as Spiderman. He was Peter Parker for F’s sake, and danger was supposed to go after the hero, not some highschooler. Yet here he was, being dragged into an alley with a knife at his throat by a masked man who was surprisingly strong for his size.

“Dude, Let me- Ack!” He yelped as the blade drew sharply against his neck, drawing blood.

“Shut up, kid”

“What do you want from me?? I-I have some money in my bag if you want that-” Peter was silenced by another jerk

“I want to kill you, plain and simple. Nothing fancy,” the man growled.

Peter was pulled down another side street covered in spilled garbage and filth. The main street with its bustling cars disappeared out of sight, along with most of the hope he held onto. This was bad. Real bad. His spidey-sense was blaring, sending red warnings across his mind, though it was obvious where the danger was.

Without warning, something plunged into his side. Cold fire flooded his sides quickly dulling into a searing ache. Peter crumbled into the ground, hands clenched around the handle of the knife.

The man stepped away to watch him writhe on the ground and his eyes glinted with cruel joy. 

It took a moment for him to realize that his hands were wet, wet with his own blood. Consciousness was slipping away from his grasp and his brain was a thick soup. Darkness clouded his vision and the last thing he saw was the masked man kneeling beside him, looking into his face.

\---  
When Peter came to, he was alone. The alley was dark and very, very cold. His whole body ached, and blood still poured from the wound. He was still light headed from loss of blood. 

Then he felt the knife still embedded in his ribs. He had to pull it out, or else his accelerated healing would cause his flesh to heal around the blade and even the best doctors would not be able to remove it without permanent harm.

He moved slowly and grabbed the handle. Taking a deep breath, he pulled. The wound had already half healed and the sudden movement caused it to reopen. Shit. there was blood pouring everywhere, and even with heavy pressure, the blood would not stop coming. 

I’m dying, Peter realized  
I need to say goodbye, there won’t be enough time.

May knew he loved her, and she would panic when she heard the news but she would eventually be fine no matter how painful it was.

No

It was Mr. Stark he was worried about. With his survivor's guilt and his tendency to blame himself for everything, Mr. Stark would not accept what had happened. After Peter became dust on Titan, he had suffered deeply. Now, it would happen again and Peter could not let that happen.

I have a few minutes

With some difficulty, Peter was able to grab the phone from his pocket and push Tony’s contact number. 

It buzzed. Once, twice and again.

Once twice and again.

It clicked and went straight to voice mail.

“This is Happy Hogans. If you need to make an appointment with Tony Stark, call Pepper instead. If you are a certain Spider-man, then this had better be an emergency. Beep.”

Peter tried to relax his voice as much as possible despite the pain still lingering. “H-hey Happy, yeah this is kind of an emergency but not really I just need to talk to Ton-- uh Mr. Stark for a sec please hurry” ...yeah the panic in his voice was not as hidden as he had hoped.

Finally, the phone picked up. “Peter. What do you want? Stark is in a meeting. This had better be important,” There was a rustling in the background then a new voice. “Is that the kid? Give me the phone I want to talk to him.” More rustling as the phone exchanged hands. “Hey Pete, what's up?”

“Hey, M-mr Stark! Uh, its good to hear from you again, I just wanted to thank you for the suit and everything…Hello?”

“Still here, kid”

"Mis'ter Stark?" 

"...yeah?"  
"Uh..." Peter fumbled for words. His mind was curiously foggy. “Is that… thing… we were planning for Friday still on?”

“You mean the science convention at the MIT? Yeah, nothing has changed. What's up?” his voiced changed, concern tinging his words.

“It’s just that I might not make it, that's all.” he laughed weakly at the ugly truth that loomed over him.

“No, you’re going to make it. We’ve planned this for months, remember? Your hot Aunt May even said she’d allow you to miss school. You are not missing this.” A low rumble sounded through the phone. He sighed, exasperated. “It's past your curfew, kid. Why are you still out? It's a school night for crying out loud!”

A pause.

“Peter, where are you?” He pulls away from the phone, ignoring the looks of the council members. “F.R.I.D.A.Y read me Peter’s vital signs.

_Peter’s body temperature reads 90.7 degrees Fahrenheit, which is low for his normal range. His pulse rate is at 60 pulses per minute, also unusually low. His respiration rate is slightly above average, at 20 breaths per minute and his blood pressure is dropping. These are classic symptoms of rapid blood loss. ___

__shit_ _

__"...know I-I don' know," Peter said hoarsely. Tony could hear his rapid breathing. "Tell May I love her. She knows it but she'll need to hear it... soon, I think. I love you too"_ _

__Tony's heart dropped. "Peter?"_ _

__No answer._ _

__"Peter? I need you to keep talking to me, ok? Jesus kid. Just-- describe where you are, ok? can you do that for me?"_ _

__A long pause._ _

__"I don' feel so good,"_ _

__"I know, kid but you gotta tell me where you are."_ _

__" 'm In... I'm on rocks. lots of garbage. Bin behind me."_ _

___"FRIDAY, search places in Manhatten that match Peter's description" Tony's voice trembled. he couldn't lose Peter again, and a panic attack loomed on the horizon. ____ _

____The A.I brought up a holographic map in front of Tony with red points marking alleys and side streets. "Sir, there are several hundred possible places where Peter might be located. Please be more specific."_ _ _ _

____"Ok. ok. Where was the last place you knew you were before this happened.”_ _ _ _

____“Uh... Mr. Delmars shop, I think... ‘M tired.”_ _ _ _

____“No, Pete. You can’t do that yet. You can sleep when I get there, alright kid? Listen to me.”_ _ _ _

____More than half of the points vanished on the map, showing a path from Peter’s school to Delmar’s shop. It would have to do for now._ _ _ _

____There was only a low hum on the other side of the line.  
\---_ _ _ _

____Peter tried to hold onto consciousness as long as he could, he really did, but the darkness in his mind soon wrapped around his vision. Soon, he didn’t even remember why he was trying to stay awake in the first place. He was tired, so why couldn’t he rest? He was comfortable enough… warm, with his mom and dad waiting around him… uncle Ben tucking him in… it was perfect._ _ _ _

____The last thing he saw before his eyes slipped closed was a shooting star, coming towards him at an unbelievable speed._ _ _ _


	4. AN UPDATE

Ok so I know some people might be looking for my next work of Irondad and spiderson one-shots, but I wanted to let y'all know that I made/am working on my first full-length fanfic (like one or two chapters but still) so I won't be posting it on this piece of work. It will be its own work, so keep an eye out! Also, all of your comments and Kudos make my day better no matter how bad its going. love ya!


End file.
